User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Escaping Destiny - Chapter 1 - Searching for Trouble
- - Nothing is what it seems. - - - Chapter One Searching for Trouble Trying not to get noticed by anyone, hiding behind every single object that could cover her body from the people around, Patricia secretly sneaked out of the school park and tried to find her way to the school corridors. Opening the squeaky entrance door, which oddly enough was unlocked, Patricia silently walked inside the school hallway, turning her flashlight on. She headed up stairs without leaving any sign of her body in the building, apart from her shadow covering the window lights. Taking a hair clip out of her pockets, Patricia unlocked the office door and quietly started searching. Searching for something she wasn't sure of. Searching for clues. Suddenly, Patricia opened a shelf which held a dusty old book inside it. A book without a title. Switching the pages from page one to page hundred, every single one was empty. She closed the book with a little sheet of a paper falling out of it. The girl started reading. "Secret society meeting in the woods - 23:00, bring the victim and the successor." Understanding something's wrong, Patricia took a picture of the note and decided to call Fabian. Patricia: Wake up, you moron. Without any sign of Fabian, she called Eddie. Later, Alfie. Nobody answered. With a little bit of suspicion, she realized it's already 23 o'clock, that's when she closed the office door and headed straight to the woods. Her eyes started getting blurry and her headache was getting bigger, Patricia have never felt like this before. But she knew that this may be her only chance to find out the truth, that's when she sacrificed herself for her friends, running to the woods, looking for teachers. The view was still blurry and she could hardly see anything, but she kept on going to the same direction, hardly spotting something with what now seemed like a blue light. Finally, Patricia was in the right place and she started hearing voices. Voices of people she have heard before, but couldn't realize who it was. Patricia: No, it can't be Victor. Not Sweet, as well. Patricia silently walked closer and hid herself behind the tree, covering her breath with her cold hands. She tried to spot who the people were. They were all standing around a circle, wearing dark robes and holding candles in their hands. The scared girl had to face her fear and take another look, she saw a face which she would always notice. It was Victor, wearing a robe which was different from the others... It was red. Victor: Oh, God of Death, Anubis, forgive us our sins and give us another opportunity to serve the elixir of life and enter the world of immortality. Victor took his hood off and threw some sort of coin in the middle of the society circle. Patricia, who stood there and watched, couldn't spot what was written on the coin, but she couldn't go there and take it as well. Now, everybody in the circle started to mumble words that were unknown, Patricia guessed it was some sort of Egyptian incantation. She quickly took her phone off and tried to record it all. After a few minutes of repeating the same incantation, the secret group gave up. Mr. Sweet: This is hopeless... Victor: No, it's not! Mr. Sweet: We will never serve the elixir of life, Victor! Face the fact. Victor: As long as we have the Chosen One, everything's possible! Patricia got terrified when she remembered what happened to Nina. Mrs. Taylor: Except that we don't have the Chosen One... Do we? Victor didn't say anything. He knew some things have to be kept as secrets just for a bit, especially for Mrs. Taylor, who has been a history teacher for only one month. Victor: Mrs. Elizabeth Taylor, who do you think you are? You haven't even been at this school for an hour and you're already demanding us to tell you everything? Mrs. Taylor: Well, you did suggest the cancer guy to join your society just after a year of his experience in this school... Mr. Sweet: Do we need to put the late Jason Winkler in this? May he rest in piece. Victor: He wouldn't have died if it wasn't for those brats... Mr. Sweet: What are you talking about? Rufus was the one who drank from the cup. Victor: He wouldn't have reached it if it wasn't for those children! Mr. Sweet: What can I say... It's not mature to blame them for this... Anyways, let's put the past behind us, shall we? Victor: ... Fine … Mrs. Taylor: So... About the Chosen One... Mr. Sweet: Just when you're quite ready, Elizabeth... Victor: Yes, mind your business, woman. Patricia stopped recording and kept wondering what's actually going on. Suddenly, her eyes went from bright to blurry again, and all she could now see was a shining moonlight among the treetops. She started feeling dizzy and her headache got stronger, that's when the girl decided that it's time for her to go before she falls down towards the dry ground. As she slowly tried to get away from the evil crowd step by step, her legs started to tremble and the hands were shaking hard out of the cold. Patricia never felt like this, her shaking body was just moving, as if somebody was controlling her. But she knew she wasn't doing this, it's like someone has taken over her body. She felt possessed. That's when she realized she lost the necklace which Eddie gave her yesterday, but going back there and looking for it would be hopeless. She could hardly even move, anyway. She would freeze if she spent any more of her time in the woods! Finally, the headache disappeared and the legs stopped wavering, that's when the schoolgirl finally felt okay and ran her way back to Anubis house. - - - In the morning, everybody in the kitchen was having breakfast, and were all ready to go to their classes. Apart from Patricia who was still asleep. Eddie realized his girlfriend isn't there, that's when the guy decided to go and wake her up. As he opened the room door, he saw his crush lying on the bed with her beautiful eyes closed. He softly shook her hands, that's when Patricia's eyes opened and she jumped. Eddie: Whoah, babe, don't be scared! It's me! Eddie. Patricia: Who? Long stop. Eddie kept staring at his girls' face with charm. Patricia: Oh, Eddie. It's you. Eddie: Are you okay? It's already 7:40 and you're still asleep. Patricia: Well I'm sorry, apparently I couldn't get any sleep at all because of the demonish society trying to possess the world last night! Eddie: Whoah, wait, what? Patricia: You heard. She yawned. Eddie: Are you sure you're not dreaming? Patricia: Oh yeah, must've been that. Patricia rolled her eyes and jumped out of her bed, scratching her eyes and trying to take her shirt off. Patricia: Close your eyes, dofus! Eddie: Nah, I'm good. Eddie secretly laughed with a little smirk on his face. Patricia: What are you staring at? Eddie: Waiting for my babe to take of her clothes, maybe? Patricia: Stop being so naive, ugh! You guys are all the same... Eddie: Except that not every guy in the world has Egyptian super powers... Patricia grinned. She didn't wait for him to leave the room, that's when she softly hit his face with her black and hazel color mixed shirt. Patricia: Next time it's a rock. Eddie: Alright, alright, fine! Gosh, you girls are so secretive... Just after a few minutes, Eddie went back to the room and embraced Patricia's back with his hands. Eddie: Trixie... You know what we could do? Patricia: What? Following these words, Eddie slowly touched Patricia's waist with his hand, stroking her hair with the other. Surprisingly, she didn't try to reject him. More to the point, she liked how her boyfriend tried to flirt. Eddie: Wouldn't you just want to... not go to school and spend some quality time with your sexy boyfriend? Patricia: No matter how cocky you may sound, I'm down with that. Eddie: Well, what if you take off your uniform, put on some comfy shoes and... maybe... go out with me? Patricia: What? Skip school? Eddie: Why not? We won't get expelled for skipping a few lessons. And come on - do you really want to write that science exam when you could just hang out outside the house with me? Patricia: I suppose... Your plan works. Mission "Escaping Amun with Weasel and Yacker" ''- let's go. Except... What are we going to say to Victor? Eddie: Come on, since when do we care what teachers have to say? Patricia: ... Alright, bad boy, you convinced me... Let's go. Patricia let out a sweet smile, and Eddie, softly pressing her body closer to his, kissed her right away. N/A (note from the author): The fanfiction will take place in the period between a month after House of Ammut / House of Heroes and will happen instead of The Touchstone of Ra. I was thinking that it'd be better if we ignored the fact that House of Heroes happened in the end of the school year, because, uhm, it creates a better look. And no matter how much I found TOR entertaining, I think it'd be better if we deleted it from the history and continued the Season 1-3 storyline with this work. And by the way - the students haven't graduated yet and they still have a few months to finish the boarding school. I hope you understand my idea. :) Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to criticize and share your thoughts in the comments! Sibuna! '''The story is now on Wattpad! 'Click here to read the chapters with extended scenes! Category:Blog posts Category:House of Anubis fanfictions Category:Pairing Fanfictions